The present invention generally relates to a cage nut assembly, and more specifically relates to a cage nut assembly which is configured such that it meets torque requirements while having a relatively thin wall thickness.
Cage nut assemblies are well known in the art and provide a useful function in that they are able to hold a threaded nut at locations in a frame that are difficult or in some cases impossible to reach. Cage nut assemblies are used in vehicles for seat attachments, radiator attachments, chassis to drive train attachments, and for any other nut application that requires the nut to have an “X” and “Y” axis adjustability.
Currently, the thickness of the cage in these cage nut assemblies is determined by the amount of torque that the part can handle as the cage is not a continuous 360 degree connection, meaning that there is a seam/gap in the cage. Thus, to prevent the gap from expanding, the cage must have a material thickness which can take the full force of the torque. If sufficient thickness is not used, during driving torque, the nut will push out the side walls of the cage (thereby causing the seam to expand) until the nut is free to spin, stopping the nut bolt assembly. Thus, cage nut assemblies generally have cage walls which are excessively thick, for instance, a thickness of 2.0 millimeters at a minimum, in order to meet torque requirements.
It would be advantageous to make a cage nut assembly which can accommodate the required torque with a relatively thin cage wall. It would also be advantageous to make a cage nut assembly which can be utilized in any desired application which requires an “X” and “Y” axis adjustability.